Non-orthogonal multiple access (NoMA) is a multiple access technique in which multiple user equipment (UEs) simultaneously share a transmission resource, which can be referred to as MA resource. Non-orthogonal multiple access (NoMA) permits multiple UEs to simultaneously share a transmission resource, without restricting the number of UEs based on the number of available orthogonal resources. A MA resource is comprised of a MA physical resource and a MA signature, where a MA signature includes at least one of the following: codebook/codeword, sequence, interleaver and/or mapping pattern, demodulation reference signal, preamble, spatial-dimension, power-dimension, etc.
NoMA is an active topic for standardization for the next generation of telecommunication technology. There are many proposed NoMA schemes. Many of the proposed NoMA schemes are particularly effective for some types of communication scenarios, but are not as effective for other types of communication scenarios.